La sombra del destino
by LEKIM MAJERE
Summary: Pues ya se lo ha puesto y... perdonad si ha quedao un poco porno pero, no lo he hecho con mala intención. Bueno leedlo porfa, y dejen RR.
1. Chapter 1

_Esto es un intento de ESDLA-DRAGONLACE, os lo advierto es dificil, y es la primera vez que lo hago, quizás no os guste, pero es un regalo,( mas bien un reto diria yo)._

_**Todos los personajes son obra del maestro Tolkien, Margaret Weis y Tracy Hickman.** _

_ ** LA SOMBRA DEL DESTINO**_

La sombra del destino les empujó a una nueva tierra. Buscando la manera de terminar con tantos y tantos enfrentamientos entre ellos... y la muerte. Rociando de sangre sus almas, siempre perseguidos por sus mas terribles enemigos. Y como arma...su magia.

Algo los atrajo hacia allí, alguien les pidió ayuda, quizás no pudieran con tanta maldad, y sus fuerzas estubiesen flaqueando.

-¡¡Shirak!!- la vara se encendió, la oscuridad era tal que ni con su luz se hacía visible el entorno.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntó Caramon

- No lo se, esto es muy extraño- dijo Raistlin- No percibo nada, solo vacio.

Los dos estaban envueltos en una aureola de luz violeta, que hacía que se distinguieran sus cuerpos perfectamente.

- ¿Esto... puede ser cosa de Takhisis?- preguntó Caramon.

- ¿Estás pensando hermano?- lo miró extrañado- No. He notado una llamada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para traernos aquí. Esto...esto no es Krynn.

- ¿Entonces?-preguntó

- Caminemos en aquella dirección, me parece que empiezo a percibir algo- señalaba con la vara.

El sonido del dolor...de la impotencia...

...eso es lo que estaba percibiendo, y cada vez mas cerca.

Un vacio extraño, un olor desagradable, que se instalaba en sus gargantas sintiendo un sabor amargo...

El vacio se convirtió de repente en presión. Una presión insoportable . No podían imaginar en ningún momento lo que los estaba presionando. Sangre, barro, brazos, piernas y cabezas entrelazadas entre sí.

No podían salir, era una gran fosa de muertos.

Ya no veían nada... Caramon intentaba apartar los cuerpos sin exito, eran demasiados.

- ¡¡Hermano, no te veo¿Dónde estás?-gritaba agarrando una mano fuertemente- ¿Eres tu?

Raistlin no respondía, solo se escuchaba una respiración muy fuerte.

-¡¡Esta no es tu mano!!-gritaba horrorizado- ¿Que demonios es esto?, No puedo respirar.- se asfixiaba, la presión era demasiado fuerte.

De pronto una luz iluminó los cuerpos... dejando ver sus rostros inertes. La luz se hacía cada vez mas intensa. Raistlin extendió los brazos, despidiendo de su interior, una energía enorme, que hizo que se esparcieran los cuerpos hacia todos lados.

Caramon había perdido ya el conocimiento, y Raistlin se encontraba en estado de shock, totalmente iluminado, apoyado en su vara y con la cabeza hacia abajo.  
Esto duró solo unos segundos, enseguida se desvaneció, cayendo al suelo, quedando él y Caramon tumbados, rodeados de un circulo de muertos.

Pasaron aproximadamente tres horas, allí inconscientes, hasta que llegaron unos hombres a caballo.

- ¡¡Hay alguien vivo!!- gritaban.

Uno de los jinetes bajó del caballo, y se acercó a la escena. Los dos cuerpos en el barro... y a su alrededor, cientos de cadáveres. Fué dirijiendose a ellos, zarandeando los cuerpos, por si hubiera alguien vivo.

Cuando llegó a ellos, notó una respiración.

- ¡¡Aquí hay alguien vivo!!- gritó de nuevo.

Estaban empapados en sangre, no se distinguían sus rostros.

- Llevémoslos a la ciudad, a las casas de curación- dijo el hombre.- ¡¡Vamos, démonos prisa, ahí vuelven!!

Cogieron los cuerpos y los subieron a un caballo. Galoparon hasta la ciudad. Una vez en la ciudad los dejaron en la casa de curación.

...Una mujer limpió sus rostros. Primero el de Caramon y después el de Raistlin. Frotaba con fuerza queriendo limpiar el color dorado de su piel, hasta que vio que era imposible.

Raistlin abrió los ojos, mirándola frente a frente. La curadora quedó impresionada, cuando vio sus pupilas.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, acelerándose sus latidos cada vez mas, al sentir aquella mirada.

- ¿Quién eres tú?- respondió Raist-¿Donde estamos?

- Estáis en Gondor- dijo- Yo soy Eowyn.

- ¿Como hemos llegado hasta aquí?-preguntó mirando la sala.

- Estabais inconscientes, habéis sobrevivido de milagro.

- Si...eso lo se- respondió- no me refiero a eso- ¿Quién nos ha llamado? Esto no es Krynn.

- ¿krynn?¿Llamado? No entiendo, explícate mejor.-contestó desconcertada.

- ¿¡Que mundo es este!?- exclamó alterado- El aire ...sabe mal. Este no es mi mundo.

- ¿De que estás hablando?¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?- respondió- Esto es la Tierra Media.

- Aún no sé que hacemos aquí- se incorporó tosiendo- ¿Que mal es el que os perturba?

- Un momento, vuelvo enseguida-Eowyn salió de la sala sin responder- no te muevas de ahí.

Sus pupilas le impresionaron tanto que no podía quitar esa mirada de su mente. Bajó las escaleras, nerviosa. Esa piel dorada, al frotarla, sintió algo... Tenía que informar a Faramir de la llegada de ese ser. No sabía quien pudiera ser, ni de que raza era. Podía que fuera obra de Saruman.

- ¡¡Hermano¡¡Estás bien!!- Gritaba Caramon al recobrar el conocimiento.

- Si... tranquilo- respondió, con una tos seca- Por lo visto estamos en la Tierra Media

- ¿Y la otra media?- preguntó extrañado Caramon, todavía seminconsciente.

- Hermano, hermano... la tierra media, es una tierra creada por un Dios muy poderoso, llamado Iluvatar-dijo- la cual está rodeada por un gran mar. Creo que lo leí en uno de esos pergaminos antiguos. No le falta ninguna mitad- tosía- y no me hagas explicártelo todo. Si no lo sabes, suponlo.

Faramir entraba en la sala, acompañado de Eowyn. Al ver al mago sus ojos se estremecieron, nunca había visto a un ser semejante.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó Faramir observando su aspecto

- Raistlin Majere-respondió- ¿Se puede saber quién me ha llamado?¿Quién eres tú?

- Soy Faramir, Senescal de Gondor-respondió- y quiero que me expliques que hacíais en aquella fosa.

- Mejor explícamelo tú, creo que he venido a ayudaros, supongo.-se levantó aguantándose el estómago- ¿Y mi bastón?

- Tienes un bastón de mago ¿Me puedes decir de donde habéis venido?- preguntaba nuevamente Faramir.

- No me hagas tantas preguntas- respondió- Venimos de Kryyn. Y a mí si que me gustaría saber quién nos ha llamado... y porque de ésta manera.

Faramir no sabía que responder...

En aquel instante Gandalf estaba informando a Galadriel, de la llegada de Raistlin y Caramon.

- Ya están aquí, y han superado la prueba- decía- tiene mucho poder, pero hay que tener cuidado, aún no veo su interior. No nos podemos fiar del todo.

- Deven estar desconcertados- dijo Galadriel- Tienes que explicarle el sentido de su venida. Su llegada es decisiva, para acabar con este caos .Aunque si realmente es un Maia de Kryyn, sabrá la respuesta.

- Iré enseguida a Gondor, no los haré esperar mas- dijo Gandalf motando a lomos de Sombra gris.- Te mantendré informada.

- Espero noticias. Los caminos son torcidos, pero derechos a los ojos de los Dioses- dijo- Un nuevo poder... siempre nos trae... una nueva esperanza...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Eowyn quedó transpuesta al tocar su piel y sentir su mirada. "Realmente estaba enfermo", pero tenía algo especial que hizo que no dejará de pensar en él ni un solo momento. Faramir salió de la sala, tenía que pensar en la próxima batalla, se estaban acercando demasiado, y ya no contaba con muchos hombres.

- Has dicho que te llamas ¿Raistlin?-preguntó Eowyn intentándole sacar información- ¿y tu compañero? Parece que ya se está recuperando.

- Si... ese es mi nombre-respondió- y este es mi hermano Caramon.

Al escuchar "este es mi hermano", sus dudas aumentaron, "entonces... era humano", pensaba...

- No quiero ser indiscreta pero... no parecéis hermanos- decía mirándolos

- Pues somos gemelos- dijo Caramon.

- Ahora si que me dejas aturdida-respondió

- Se transformó al pasar la prueba- añadió .

- Hermano, no tienes que dar tantas explicaciones a una desconocida- dijo Raistlin- solo sabemos su nombre. Salgamos fuera.

- No, no os podéis mover de aquí aún, os traeré algo de comida- dijo Eowyn cerrando la puerta- esperad aquí.

- ¡¡Comida, eso suena bien!!- exclamó Caramon.

- Nos intentan matar, nos traen a un mundo que no es el nuestro, y nos dejan aquí encerrados- dijo intentando abrir la puerta- yo voy a salir.

Al mismo tiempo que Raistlin abría la puerta, desde el exterior, Gandalf tiraba de ella.

- Ya estáis aquí- dijo Gandalf- bienvenidos a la Tierra Media.

- ¿Tu eres quién nos ha llamado?-se apartó de la puerta- ¿Porqué de esta manera?

- ¿Que esperabas una fiesta?-dijo con ironía- No podíamos hacerlo de otra manera, seguro que Sauron no se ha percatado de vuestra presencia. Teníamos que estar seguros de tu poder, y de momento lo has demostrado.

- Yo no tengo que demostraros nada. Si estoy aquí es porque yo he querido.- contestó molesto por la ironía de Gandalf- Demuéstrame tú, vuestras intenciones Mago Gris.

Gandalf no apartaba su mirada de los ojos de él, no podía ver su interior. Pero era consciente de que Raistlin si sabía lo que el pensaba.

- Mis intenciones no son distintas a las tuyas- dijo- Acabar con el poder del mal.

- "Si tu supieras las mías no me abrías llamado"- dijo para sí- Entonces... danos la posibilidad de conocer a Sauron.

- Ya lo conocerás, no tengas tanta prisa, antes debes conocer "la comunidad del anillo".-dijo - ya veo que tienes ganas de luchar, pero tranquilo, todo a su tiempo.

- ¿Luchar, contra quién?-preguntó Caramon- Tú nos has querido matar, contigo debería luchar

- ¡¡Quieto!!-gritó- Su lucha es la nuestra-dijo Raistlin pensando en el anillo- Ten paciencia hermano.

- Gandalf¿Los conoces?- preguntó Eowyn cuando se disponía a entrar con dos bandejas de comida en sus manos.

-¡¡Hombre ya era hora!!- dijo Caramon guardando la espada- huele bien, trae las bandejas.

Continuara...

Notas del autor: Bueno espero que os guste, os lo dejo de momento aquí( no se que os parecerá, es un poco ridículo, o quizás poco creible pero os prometo, que la historia será muy interesante.Será un Raistlin-Eowyn. O por lo menos eso intento) prontño seguirá.

Podeis hacer todas las críticas que os dé la gana, pero hacedlas(dejen rr por favor)

LEKIM MAJERE


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aquí os dejo otro capi, cortito, pero bueno espero dejaros con la intriga(Que es lo que me gusta je, je lo siento Krisselsita).**_

Caramon quedó satisfecho con los alimentos de la nueva tierra, "quizás un poco salados" decía, pero no dejó ni los desperdicios.  
Evidentemente Gandalf no los conocía personalmente hasta ahora, pero si había oído hablar de unas leyendas relacionadas con una Lanza, capaz de matar dragones, y de un mago, de un túnica roja, que pasó de ser un niño debil a un gran mago poderoso. Su ansia de superación, para llegar a su propósito, convencieron a Gandalf para pensar en él. Y en su hermano como su protector incondicional.

Eowyn los acomodó esa noche en palacio. Raistlin no quiso comer nada, se preparó una infusión de hierbas. El movimiento en el palacio era continuo. La guardia no paraba de entrar y salir, informando a Fáramir de los últimos detalles.  
Raistlin observaba atento.; la manera de actuar de Faramir. Gandalf y Eowyn. La que mas le impresionó fue Eowyn, no se alteraba, siempre tenía una sonrisa para Faramir, y se tomaba las cosas de una manera diferente, como sacando siempre algo positivo de todo aquel desastre.

-¡¡Raistlin¡¿Dode estás?!-Preguntó Caramon al ver que su hermano no estaba en la habitación. Raistlin estaba con Gandalf, estaban comentando algo sobre un libro, quería ponerse al día de la magia que el mago gris practicaba. Todavía no sabía que tipo de magia era, y no podía esperar mas tiempo sin saber el poder que forjaba a aquel túnica gris.

- ¡¡No debes irte sin decirme nada!!- dijo Caramon al ver a su hermano - Todavía no conocemos a esta gente, no podemos fiarnos de ellos.

- Ya me gustaría a mí tener un protector tan fiel como el tuyo- Le dijo Gandalf a Raistlin, obserbando la preocupación de su hermano- No te preocupes Caramon, yo tampoco me fío de él, así que estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Me vas a decir ¿Para que me necesitas?- dijo Raistlin- A que mal nos enfrentamos, háblame del anillo...

- Quiero que pases una segunda prueba- dijo Gandalf con un tono de seriedad- necesito que veas el anillo., quiero saber lo que tu percibes.

Raistlin sabía lo que el anillo suponía, y tendría que pasar la prueba, para poder formar parte de la comunidad.

- Estoy deseando verlo, no entiendo como un simple anillo os esté dando tantos problemas- Raistlin estaba deseando saber cuanto poder se podía obtener con aquella joya- cuando quieras, estoy preparado.

- De acuerdo, entonces vayamos al palacio, nos están esperando- dijo Gandalf, dirigiendo su bastón hacia las grandes puertas.

Allí estaba la comunidad, esperando conocer a los posibles futuros miembros. Ya Faramir había informado a Aragorn de la llegada de Raistlin y Caramon, y le había puesto en sobre aviso. Toda la comunidad estaba inquieta, querían saber el nuevo poder que se les unía, solo les quedaba una posibilidad para acabar con Sauron, y tenían puestas sus esperanzas en Raistlin Majere.

Raistlin notó una fuerza enorme, al entrar en el palacio. Algo lo empujó hacia afuera, y al mismo tiempo apareció en su mente... el gran ojo, mirándolo fijamente.  
En ese preciso momento supo que Sauron se había percatado de su llegada, algo estaba unido a aquel anillo, un poder que si se uniera al de Sauron, desaparecería en su totalidad la tierra media.. Y quien sabe si una vez obtenido su propósito, su segunda intención fuera apoderarse de otros mundos, incluyendo el suyo.

- ¡¡No puedo permitir en ninguno de los casos que Sauron consiga el anillo!!- dijo Raistlin cuando entraba en la gran sala, donde estaban todos- ya percibo el poder, es demasiado grande, hay que acabar con él cuanto antes. ¿quién lo tiene?

Frodo dio un paso al frente...

- ¿Un miserable mediano?... buena idea- dijo Raistlin al ver a Frodo.

- Este es Raistlin-dijo Gandalf- tengo que decir que ya ha superado un pequeño percance que le teníamos preparado en su llegada. Pero aún no ha visto el anillo, y creo que cuanto antes lo vea será mejor.

Aragorn, Faramir, Gimli y Légolas, preparaban sus armas, por si tuvieran que atacar a Raistlin. No sabían cual podía ser su reacción al ver el anillo, y no podían arriesgarse.  
Caramon al ver sus movimientos se puso delante de su hermano.

-¡¡Aparta!!-dijo Raist, empujando a Caramon con su bastón- dejadme verlo.

Gandalf le hizo un gesto a Frodo, indicándole que era el momento. Pausadamente... pero nervioso, Frodo se sacó el anillo del cuello, lo soltó de la cadena y lo puso sobre una mesa redonda, que estaba en el centro de la sala. Todos miraban espectantes la reacción de Raistlin.

Al cabo de un rato, Raistlin se acercó a la mesa... lo observó con atención... se agachó...La tensión se palpaba... Sacó su mano de la túnica y cuidadosamente acarició con sus largos dedos la joya... Su gesto no cambió durante todo el proceso, ni una sola gesticulación en su dorado rostro, absolutamente nada. Aún acercó mas sus manos, hasta cogerlo con las yemas de sus dedos. Aragorn y Faramir se acercaron, intentando pararlo. Gandalf les impidió el paso, alargando su bastón. Los miró y les mandó guardar silencio.  
Raistlin lo elevó... y llevándolo hacia su dedo índice...

...se lo introdujo.

yyy. ¿Que pasó? ahhh, lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo(digo lo veremos porque la verdad es que yo tampoco tengo ni idea)

**Notas del autor:**_ Gracias a todos por leer este intento de ¿Como se llama?¿crossovers?o algo así_

_y Krissel me lo pones chungo ehhh.(perdona por no seguir es que quiero hacerte sufrir un poco)_

_Mucha felícidad en sus vidas_

**MIKEL MAJERE**

-


	3. Chapter 3

_Otro capi mas, espero q os guste, aunque la verdad es que se está liando un poco la cosa(Krisselcita esta me la pagas)_

Sosegadamente...se lo introdujo. De repente sintió un escalofrío tremendo, la fuerza era tal que casi no podía controlarla. Respiró hondo intentando mantener su expresión de tranquilidad.  
Una fuerza tremenda le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, solo era comparable a la que sintió en _Xak Tsaroth_. Aguantó hasta controlarla. Comenzó a sudar. Pequeñas gotas de ese líquido salino empezaron a formarse en su frente. Caramon se percató de la concentración de su hermano, y del desgaste que estaba sufriendo.  
Se acercó hacia él.

- Hermano, déjalo ya- le susurró al oído

Raistlin no respondía, estaba ensimismado, totalmente paralizado.  
Nuevamente sintió en su interior una llamada, podía sentir el poder. Algo tiraba de su cuerpo empujándolo hacia una esfera llameante, que pululaba frente a sus ojos.  
Aletargado comenzó a mover su mano, llevándola quedamente hasta su dedo.  
Agarró con fuerza el anillo y lo sacó sin titubear.  
Lo posó con firmeza sobre la mesa. Volviendo la cara se secó el sudor. Le temblaban las piernas, y todas sus fuerzas las estaba dejando caer sobre su bastón.

Todos esperaban en silencio...

La ausencia de comentarios otorgaba a Raistlin el privilegio de hablar, cosa que en ese momento le era imposible.  
En el preciso instante en que iba a caer al suelo desmayado, un guardia llamó a la puerta de la sala.

-¡¡Que ocurre!!- dijo Aragorn viendo la expresión de preocupación del guardia.

- ¡¡Un grupo de orcos está intentando entrar en la ciudad!!- dijo el guardia alterado.

- ¡¡Vallamos!! malditos orcos-dijo Gilmi-No tenemos ni la mínima esperanza de victoria, certeza de muerte, a que estamos esperando ¡¡Luchemos!!

- ¡¡Raistlin tu quédate aquí, protege el anillo!!- Gritaba Gandalf desde la puerta- ¡¡Caramon protege la puerta!!

Todos salieron de la sala, apresuradamente. menos Raistlin y Caramon. Caramon se acercó a su hermano, y lo cogió en sus brazos.

- El a-a-nillo, espera- dijo Raistlin totalmente exhausto.

Volvió a coger el anillo, lo agarró fuertemente con su mano y se dirigieron hasta sus aposentos.

-Hermano ¿estás bien?- preguntó

- N-n-ne-cesito descansar, no me molestes- respondió- ve hacia la sala.

Al subir las escaleras, para llevarlo a su habitación, se cruzaron inevitablemente con Eowyn, la cual creyó que había sido herido en la batalla. Caramon no quiso moverse del lado de su hermano, pero no tubo mas remedio que obedecerle.  
Al bajar las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala, se cruzó nuevamente con ella, la cual esta vez subía.

- ¿Y Raistlin¿Está herido?- Le preguntó extrañada de verlo solo.

- Pues... si un poco- no sabía que decir- está descansando

- ¡¡Descansando¡¡Y para eso viene a la Tierra Media¡¡Para descansar!!- decía Eowyn sin entender absolutamente nada.- voy a verlo.

- Yo... tengo... que proteger la puerta de la sala- respondió Caramon.

Eowyn subió las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo, hasta llegar a la habitación de Raistlin. Y ahí estaba... descansando. Ella entró sin hacer ruido y se sentó a su lado.  
Su curiosidad podía mas que su enfado, y no pudo resistir la tentación de tocarle su pelo plateado. Se lo acarició, hasta que Raistlin se dio la vuelta extrañado y la miró fijamente. Realmente estaba muy impresionado, no porque le tocara el pelo, sino porque no llegaba a ver su muerte.

- ¿Que haces aquí? Ahí afuera están librando una batalla, y tu aquí tumbado¿Para eso vienes¿Para esconderte?- le preguntó Eowyn poniéndose de pie junto a él.

- ¿Que haces tú aquí? Acariciándome el pelo-respondió- no me molestes, tengo que proteger el anillo.

- Y... ¿Así lo proteges... durmiendo?-dijo- cualquiera que entre te lo arrebata.

- Eso es imposible, la batalla no será tan importante, ya estarán apunto de acabar- dijo entre toses- y ahora déjame descansar, tengo que reponer fuerzas.

Eowyn salió de la habitación, un poco desconcertada, pero decidió no contar nada de lo ocurrido. Nuevamente sintió algo especial al tocarle el pelo, no sabía describirlo.  
Cuando se dispuso a salir del palacio... efectivamente, la batalla había terminado y no había heridos.  
Legolas se acercó a ella.

-¿Y Raistlin?-preguntó-¿Estará protegiendo el anillo?

- Si, está en la sala, aunque ya le habisé de que la batalla ha terminado y se habrá ido a su habitación.

- De acuerdo, no me gusta ese tal Raistlin- decía Légolas con cara de desconfianza.- Aunque no nos queda mas remedio que confiar en el.

- ¿Porqué desconfías?-preguntó Eowyn

- Me inspira muerte, oculta algo. No me gusta su despotismo, ni su mirada- dijo - no percibo belleza alguna en él. Quizás me equivoque pero es lo que siento.

- Creo que no es así, parece ocultar algo, eso es cierto-dijo pensativa- pero creo que tiene corazón. Quizás oculte sus sentimientos.

-¿Sentimientos?-preguntaba- ¿No ves como trata a su hermano?

- Si, pero a su hermano no le afecta en absoluto-dijo- tubo que pasarle algo que lo hiciera ser así... y su hermano lo sabe, por eso no le afecta.

- Solo te digo que tengas cuidado, no te fíes de él-intentaba convencerla- solo es un consejo.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gandalf se acercó a la puerta, se disponía a entrar a la sala.

- Hombre Caramon, sigues aquí, voy a entrar, ya puedes descansar-dijo empujando la puerta.

- Mi hermano no está, se fue a la habitación-contestó Caramon sin dejarlo entrar.

- Y entonces ¿Que haces tu aquí?-preguntó- ¡Si el anillo está arriba tu deberias estar arriba.!

- Si pero... me dijiste que protegiera la puerta-respondió- y eso hago.

- Hay que pensar mas a menudo Caramon, no seas tan obediente- contestó Gandalf.

- Iré a buscar a Raistlin, debemos reunirnos de nuevo- dijo Gandalf dándole golpecitos en la espalda- Tu hermano ha superado la segunda prueba, formareis parte de la comunidad.

- Mejor iré yo a avisarlo-dijo Caramon- tiene muy mal humor al despertarse.

- ¿Ocultas algo Caramon?-preguntó apretando sus ojos- te noto nervioso.

- mmm... no- respondió titubeando- claro que no.

- Bueno...bueno dile que baje lo antes posible. Lo estaremos esperando- volvió a usar esa mirada- Con el anillo por supuesto.  
Caramon no entendía nada, subió a avisar a su hermano, pero aún no estaba repuesto del todo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En krynn todo parecía ser desconcertante. La desaparición repentina de Raistlin y Caramon era un misterio para todos.  
En el momento en el que se ausentaron, precisamente estaban Tasslehoff y Tanis buscando entre cadáveres algún superviviente.  
Tass no paraba de rebuscar en los bolsillos, por si encontrara algo interesante.

- ¡¡Quieres parar de buscar cosas!!- gritó Tanis al Kender- ¿me vas a ayudar a buscar supervivientes o no?

- ¿Supervivientes?-contestaba escudriñando una bolsa que colgaba del cuello de uno de los muertos- a si, supervivientes, perdón.

- Vamos a levantar ese cuerpo, llama a Caramon, pesa demasiado- dijo Tanis

Tass preguntó a Sturm, pues no encontraba ni a Caramon ni a Raistlin.

- ¿Has visto a Caramon?-preguntó extrañado- ¿No estaba contigo?

- Pues no, conmigo no está, se habrán despistado- dijo mirando a su alrededor- pregúntale a Flint.

- ¡¡Flint!!- gritaba Tass- ¿Has visto a Caramon o a Raistlin?

- ¡¡No puedes dejar de chillar!!- contestó el enano- No , no los he visto- ¿Pasa algo?

- No están por ningún lado, es extraño- dijo el Kender- han desaparecido.

- Los buscaremos, iremos por donde hemos venido- dijo- seguro que está buscando algunas yerbas para sus hechizos.

El túnel del el espacio-tiempo aún permanecía abierto, y tass se dirijia hacia allí, sin la mas mínima idea de lo que se encontraría...

Nota del autor: Bueno... quizás no esté muy bien... pero por lo menos lo estoy intentando no creeis

(recuerdos a Serena y gracias). Krisselcita, Krisselcita ya hablaremos.

Os agradezco a todos vuestros RR, si los hay claro.

Que seais fecices

Lekim Majere


End file.
